Third Generation
by BeautyNotBeast
Summary: When Jane's daughter is captured by a band of Hook's pirates and taken to Neverland, she never would've expected to learn of what her mother and grandmother had actually done, how she was promised to no other than Peter Pan. Can she survive the toll of being in an arranged marriage? Or will a new villain threaten Neverland's safety? Robbie Kay as Peter's bio
1. Chapter 1: A Deal

Darkness surrounded the small rowing boats as the men inside silently waited for their leader to signal a stop, the golden light cast from the small lanterns tied to bamboo sticks on the front their only way to have a sense of which direction they were headed by the shore's increasingly visible distance. Most watched the glistening stars of all different shapes and sizes as they rowed in unison, the regular stars surrounding the two most important orbs of light to have ever colored the darkened blue background of the night sky as a silver crescent moon accompanied what would've made the most beautiful painting of all time. Yet the young man seated at the point of the ship glared at his men in annoyance, did they not know they had a deadline to meet?

"Focus boys," he shouted, "we don't have time to lag about! There is important business to be done!"

All their gazes dropped, focusing on the task at hand in which their pace soon became much faster; each of the three small boats filled with young men aligned perfectly as the larger figure came into view ahead with the hazy sea mist parting to reveal its whole form. The vessel practically sat on the still waters, looking undisturbed by their approach with no light visible in any of the many windows or portholes placed at the sides; its cannons concealed within as well which caused all the men to raise an eyebrow at what was going on. Made of the finest woods and equipped with the strongest of ropes and hand-sewn white sails pulled up for the night, he studied the coloring visible even in the darkness of night where the familiar red and golden detailing of the deck and railings caused a smirk to curve his lips in a way that signaled to the men they were to continue forward. _The Jolly Roger_ was painted in perfect lettering at the bow, catching most of the men's attentions as their boats were placed near the front deck; long ropes thrown over the side to catch onto the railings where they all climbed aboard. As soon as the last man stepped aboard, lanterns lit all around them, allowing them all to catch sight of the dangerous Captain seated alone at a table; his puffy ruffled undershirt erupted out of his crimson jacket's collar decorated in expensively-appealing golden trim to match his ship while his large hat curved a bit to the side by the weight of the feather arching outwards.

"Well, well, well…this is quite a surprise. Peter Pan, coming to me with only half his men…" The irritably high tone of the Captain's voice caused him to remove his patched vest's hood, standing in front of all his Lost Boys with a subtle appeal to his surprisingly older-looking face as he stepped forward. "I didn't come here to fight you Hook." "Oh, but a rematch is just what I need! After all, this time we could possibly…finish the fighting completely…" Many of the Lost Boys tightened their grips on their nature-made weaponry, ready to defend their leader if necessary though Peter outstretched his arms in a halting motion as if to abolish the idea of fighting.

"I came here to strike up a deal with you," the boy sighed, obviously upset with having to ask, "I need your help…"

Captain Hook slowly rose from his chair, a sleek black eyebrow quirking in a way of slight confusion while his silver hook hand rose to shine in the candlelight. "Is this some sort of game little boy, because I warn you now, I am not about to play…" "It is not a game Hook," Peter replied firmly, confirming with his irritated dark eyes that this was not some trick. "Hook, I need your help, a single job, it is very important."

"And why would I help you?" he retorted with clear detest practically hissing in his words while his remaining hand pulled a kerchief from an inside pocket, shining the metal hook as the Captain awaited an answer. "I'll give you back your treasure," the boy released his clenched fists as though the worst was over with, causing Hook to turn back to him with intrigue gleaming brightly light-colored eyes. "You must be rather desperate to come to me for help Peter…" He sighed, "I am." "Then how can I help you?"

"I'd rather not discuss important business out here, is there some place private we could talk?" The request surprised the Captain who seemed to just gaze untrustingly to the young man, his eyes slowly examining his sewn dark green clothing with long trousers patched here and there while his brown boots were covered in dirt and scuffs from his everyday life. What could he possibly need help with? The interest towards the young lad's ask for help had grown too large for Hook to refuse, so he simply nodded, ushering with his hook hand towards a small door at the back of the ship's deck.

Peter nodded curtly, turning back to his Lost Boys with a firm scowl. "If any of you leave this spot, I will have you fed to the alligators is that clear?" All nodded, not daring to argue with their leader as the tall young man followed the Captain into a small room; an intricately carved desk covered in maps and notes while the floor was a mess of crumpled papers. Peter paid practically no attention to any of his surroundings; instead his dark eyes fell to the floor with a release of a deepened breath as Hook closed the door in a fit of silent curiosity.

"Hook," Peter called, lifting his head to stare out the sectioned windows revealing the dark ocean that surrounded them at the current moment. "I need you to find someone for me." "Who?" "Someone within the human world, outside of Neverland…a girl…" "A _girl_?" Peter could hear his surprise in his tone, nodding with a small smile as he looked back to his former arch enemy. "Why would you need to find a girl?" "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't question me…I have my reasons, and I need her back here soon." "Well do you have a description? The term _girl _is quite relevant in many cases outside of Neverland. I'd end up coming back with a boatload of them if you aren't more specific." The teen chuckled, his hands slipping into one of the pockets of his brown trousers to pull out a small rolled parchment, holding it in his goldenly tanned fingers for several moments as if unsure he should give it to the Captain before actually doing so.

"I need her here in two days' time, unharmed. I don't care how you get her here…I just need you to do it." Hook's eyebrow again rose as he unrolled the small parchment, where a roughly-drawn yet specific drawing of a girl lay on the tattered yellowing paper; her face seemed somewhat familiar to the Captain himself yet he couldn't quite recall where he could've seen such a girl. "And I will get a return of my treasure simply by bringing her to you?" Peter nodded in silence, his hands shoved down in his pockets while his wildly curled brown hair captured the glint of every lit candle in the cabin. "Very well, do you happen to know where I might find her?" "London…England, the same home I believe you've visited before to retrieve Jane. Do you remember that time?" "Yes, but what is this girl in relation to the other?" "Remember I asked you not to question me?"

The young man started towards the door, his hand resting on the golden doorknob as he stopped and glanced back. "Oh, and Hook," he tossed over a small golden scroll vial which caused the Captain to scramble in an unexpected fluster to catch. "When you retrieve the girl, leave that in her place."


	2. Chapter 2: Hello Again Jane

The creaking of the old wooden planks caused Hook to crinkle his face in irritation, this was to be silent! They didn't want to alert all of the humans of their presence! The Captain peered over the side of his ship, growling in a hushed tone at the sight of his men sliding down to the roof of the house by ropes. The darkness of the night within the human realm managed to capture his attention, for the sky appeared to stay lit, far brighter than any night in Neverland which allowed them vision even at such a late time of day.

"Insolent fools," he prepared to descend himself, wrapping the coarse rope around his small ankle where the white of his tall socks were then stained by the dirtiness of the rope's material. Cursing silently, Hook slid down in silence, landing amongst the black tiles of the roof before slipping down onto the slim edge of a windowsill of which the men had carefully depicted as the girl's of whom they were searching for. The silver curve of the hook slid in between the edges of the two windows with ease, a simple turn of his wrist causing the golden lock to click where the Captain gently pushed the newfound entrance open.

The room was rather large, cloaked in a lighter shade of darkness from the light seeping through the crack at the edges of a closed door on the far wall; books scattered along the plush carpets and wooden shelves while a figure moved, hidden under the white sheets of a small bed in the corner. Hook smirked, for this had been far too easy; his figure stalking over to the bedside, where the figure shifted its position in bed to now rest on its back. With a quick tug of the sheet, the Captain had pulled it away from the person's face, only to find this was not who they were searching for, this was a young girl! Far too young to be the girl on the parchment! Suddenly reddened with anger, Hook's wild eyes projected their gaze back to the men standing at the window who stepped back instantly at the sight of their Captain's fury. Raising his pointed index finger, prepared to scold them all, an unexpected groan caught his attention for it had not been the young girl beside him; there was another in the room.

Hook's wild eyes roamed his surroundings, passing the small dollhouse and toys to find another bed surrounded by small stacks of books, papers, and what appeared as a human instrument placed at the golden railing of the bed's headboard. This figure was much larger under the sheets embroidered with small roses, in which Hook pulled his slender sword from the leather pouch at his belt, lifting the tip of the covers to see the rounded face of the girl they had searched for. Nodding as the others crowded around in silence, the Captain grabbed two men by their collars only to pull them closer, whispering in a dangerous tone, "Bind her hands and feet, gag her as well, we don't want the little thing to give us trouble." They nodded, one stepping closer the head of the bed where his roughened boot kicked over the instrument, its wooden form releasing a slight screech and deepened moan as it hit the floor; Hook viewing the girl's sudden brightly-colored eyes flash upon them as she startled awake.

In seconds, she sprung out of the bed, running towards the door in a flustered sense of urgency where the Captain's hook encircled her small white ankle; the girl spiraling towards the ground with a thud accompanied by a pained groan where her rather small pale figure pressed her back against the door in fear. "What do you want?!"

Hook chuckled as the men closed in around her, one catching her wrist as her hand closed around the golden knob of the door. "You, my dear."

Unexpectedly, the young one pried her hand away as another managed a cloth to cover her mouth, pulling her back against his broad chest; yet with a clamped fist, she drove it forward, sending the other pirate to the carpeted floor with a howl from the pain. "Rose!" a small voice cried from the other side of the room, where the girl suddenly panicked, her flailing becoming more ramped and violent as if wishing to distract them all from the other now awake in the room.

"Hurry," Hook shouted, "to the ship!"

The little one sprinted out the door, giving the Captain a worried panic attack for he knew he only had seconds before more were to enter the room after the girl. With her screams and protests muffled, they all raced the window, climbing the ropes as quickly as possible before jumping aboard while Captain waited at the edge of the sill. Someone sprinted in the room, bursting through the door all while dressed in an elongated white nightgown and red robe; her blue eyes widening in horror at the sight of him standing in the window yet a golden haze captured her attention in his open palm.

Hook tossed forward the small scroll sent with him, his wild gaze watching as the familiar young girl now returned from his memories, "Hello again Jane…Peter sends his regards."


	3. Chapter 3: Exchange of Goods

**Hey guys, thanks to all the people who've read so far, favorite the story, and followed for the next chapters, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for the past two chapters being so short but I've been dealing with vacationing for Christmas Break and I've also had the flu so that wasn't fun. Please review and tell me if you like the changing points of view or if there's something I should work on; criticism is appreciated, good and bad. Changing POV will be initiated by random lettering like:**

**Akkflsnaknldknsoebfijbsdkfbksjbdkfjbsdkjfbksdjbfkjbsdkfjbksdjbfkjbskdbb**

"Well," Peter questioned irritably, crossing his arms as his angered glare went back to his men waiting around the large bonfire near the hideout. "Where is Hook?! One of you told me he had returned from the human realm, did he not listen to the requirements of our agreement?! I specifically said two days and_" A shrill of amused laughter stopped the teen midsentence, his gaze softening just a bit to appear stern as he looked to find the Captain peering through the brush.

"You're late," Peter stated flatly. "Yes, I understand you have grown rather impatient while waiting for your little Darling girl. And believe me when I tell you it was no easy task in retrieving her, this disgusting mortal has quite a bit of fight in her." Hook sneered at the large stick-made cage carried through the darkened brush by several of his pirates, the large brutes setting it down off to the side where Peter glanced momentarily. "She's in there?"

The Captain huffed, rolling his eyes as though he had taken offense to the question. "Honestly Peter, did you think I would say such a thing if I didn't mean it? That girl cost me a great deal of medication for one of me crew members who was unfortunate enough to get in the way of her fist." The teen laughed just a bit, tilting his head in intrigue for to hear Hook complaining was unusual. "Can't handle a girl Hook? Or are you growing too old for the games now days?"

All the pirates could see the Captain's jaw clench as his wild eyes caught their menacing glow, yet the hooked criminal silently smiled in a stiff manor. "I do believe you promised me my treasure back." "Ah yes," Peter motioned to the cornering darkness where many of the Lost Boys peered through, others carrying a bit of the weight from the heavy chest filled to the brim with golden Spanish coins, jewelry, and diamonds fit for a king. With a thunk, they set the goldenly trimmed chest down before the Captain where his gaze devoured the sight hungrily; the curved tip of his hook twisting and curling his black mustache out to the side as if in thought. "Release the girl from her cage…I'm sure our young friend would like to see her."

**Anosdihfnosndknflksdlfjlwkjdlskjlknsldkblweoibsjdnflksndlkdnclknbolknbb**

Something shook around me, where my eyes fluttered open from the seeming sleep I had fallen into; the darkness unsettling in which all the memories came flooding back. They had kidnapped me! Where was I?! Pulling at the strong rope tied around my wrists and ankles, the gag covering my mouth was drenched with the smell of seawater where the salty depiction filled my nose causing water to fill my eyes. "Hurry it up, you lazy seadog!" An angered voice shouted causing me to jump, where was I? Trapped within what seemed like a stick-built cage, its shredded walls allowed only bits of a golden light through in which I could see a man fiddling with the vine-made ties at the front.

Spitting the gag out with disgust, I narrowed a gaze to the pirate-dressed man for he was taking a long time. "Um, do you need help?" The short round-bellied man jumped back in surprise, looking at me as if I were some kind of monster in which I rolled my eyes with a sigh. "See Mr. Smith? Even the girl has managed to escape her bonds with the time it took for you to untie the ropes!" A taller figure flashed back with a glint of silver metal accompanying soon after, only then did the door to the cage simply swing forward, revealing the orange flames enclosed to a center pit where large groups of darkly dressed men stood in silence.

A bony hand outstretched towards me, gripping my arm with an angered tightness causing me to clench my jaw in annoyance to the dull shock of pain on my flesh while being dragged out of the cage and onto my feet. "A fine little Lost Girl she'll make, do you agree Peter?" The name caused someone to stiffen, their figure cloaked by the shadowy darkness of the land not lit by the fire's glow in which he ducked inwards the way you see dogs doing when curious of a new object. As if satisfied, the hood-wearing being nodded once, outstretching his hand only to then notice the restraints placed around my hands and feet.

"Hook, release her, she is of no threat to us." "I'm not so sure about that boy, but if it's what you want then it shall be done." The seeming Captain pulled a small knife from a hidden pocket, cutting away the rope where I tenderly felt the ring forming around my wrists from the rough texture. "I'm sorry for their harsh treatment," his voice replied kindly while the man's hand found mine as the hood he wore directed itself back to the Captain demanding his crew's movement of the treasure. "And Hook?" The older man looked to the figure warily as he released a childish laugh, "Let's just forget this ever happened."


	4. Chapter 4: My Little Flower

Peter didn't know what to say, so he continued back to the hideout in silence; he kept a gentle grip on the girl's hand so he knew she was just behind him while the others took to the trees or surrounding brush. With a silver moon overhead, its shredded pale lighting caused every sound or shadow to appear much more menacingly than the young girl could've ever thought, for her panic remained even with the seemingly kinder person leading her through the darkness. Crushing a twig under her foot, she bit her lip to control an unnerved squeal, to which the hooded figure glanced back for only seconds before continuing forward.

"You're the one who sent those men to kidnap me?" Peter didn't like the frightened tone to her voice as she practically whispered the question behind him, his grip tightening around her hand to her notice. "You don't understand how important you are. All will be explained soon." "Where are you taking me?" "Your new home, it's a place we all share. You can rest once we get there. In the meantime, how about we get to know each other a little better? What is your name?"

"You mean you don't know who I am?" she questioned with surprise clear in her voice. Peter stopped abruptly, causing the girl to nearly run into him for the darkness was so thick even his figure could just barely be seen; thin bits of the moonlight shining down to reveal shreds of his portrait in which she discovered his skin to be fairly pale. "I only know certain things about you; for starters, I know you belong to me." "I do not!" she jerked her wrist from his grasp, taking several steps back where a hidden branch caused her to fall onto her backside; Peter chuckling at the sight of her clumsiness in which he extended his hand out to the stubborn teenager.

"Your mother really never told you?" His focused gaze watched her facial expressions carefully; searching for the answer for it seemed she was only going to give him silence instead as she regained balance on her feet. "She didn't, did she?" Peter huffed, looking behind him in the darkness as a smirk formed his thin lips. "Did she really think she was going to hide what was promised?" Anger suddenly washed over his mind, Peter's hands balling into fists as he looked back to her standing there silently; clenching his jaw for several seconds in hopes of calming himself, he released a breath, the contempt frown soon turning back up to a devious smile. "She should've known better…Peter Pan never fails…"

She gasped at the name, her hands covering her mouth as it fell ajar; Peter taking this as a sign where he ducked inwards, closer to his prey, only for his lips to hover by her small ear. "So she did tell you about me…" He chuckled, shaking his head just a bit, "And what did she say my little kitten?" "My name is Rose," she fired back defensively, stepping away from him to relieve her neck of his heated breath. "Well then, my little flower, honestly I do not see your need to get defensive for I am all you have left." Rose scoffed, turning around to start off where Peter appeared in front of her; the girl's eyes widening in surprise in which she attempted going around him.

Snatching her right hand quickly, she cringed, pulling away only to look at her hand in question for she seemed to be in pain. "What is it?" Peter asked with actual concern for she had gone rather quiet. Even in the darkness, Rose could make out the darkened bruising and swelling of her knuckles; how had she not felt the pain sooner?

"My hand…it must've been from where I punched that pirate. I think I might've cracked a few of my knuckles…" Peter's eyes lost their angered glare, a full gaze of concern and sadness then watching as his little flower tenderly touched the back of her hand where several winces and whispered curses escaped her lips. Gently taking her other hand, Peter removed his hood to reveal his full face, seeing the surprise in Rose's own expression as her eyes met his. "Come, we have medicine back at the hideout where Felix can help take care of it." "Felix?" "He's one of my most trusted Lost Boys." _"Lost Boys?" _Peter sighed, "Your mother didn't tell you much, that's for sure."

"No, but what is there that you couldn't tell me?" Peter thought quietly for a few moments before answering with another question, "How is Jane? And Wendy?" Rose uncomfortably shifted in his grasp, not wanting to talk of her mother and grandmother, which caused Peter to glance back while walking. "Did something happen that you're not telling me Rose?" "No, no…are we there yet?" "It's just up the hill," he called back, guiding Rose carefully through the thickened jungle where he would announce every time there was a small hole, fallen branch, or drop off so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Soon lights appeared through the black, providing enough aid to reveal a large bare trunk of a dead tree; its branches curling like the claws of a predator as they hungrily outstretched to the night sky. Certain places of the tree were carved out in large circles with their tops dangling just beside to hide the golden light pouring from the opening; Peter then turned back, noticing the clear look of fascination in the girl's face where he helped Rose up to the nearest hole in which she slid down a hulled-out passage before landing with a thud atop a widespread mattress covered in thick animal fur blankets. Peter appeared laughing as she brushed back her light brown hair from her eyes, the girl frowning with obvious irritation while her gaze roamed the surprisingly large space filled with nature-made weaponry, animal skins, and stick-built furniture.

"You live in a tree?" Peter chuckled again, motioning outwards with his arms spread wide. "Are you not impressed by my home?" When answered with silence, the boy then looked back; his mischievous little glance catching Rose's attention for this was her first time seeing him in the light. His lips had a smile playing on them as if he was struggling to not break into a wide smile and his nose was small but cutely positioned on his face. To her amusement, Rose realized his ears were unusually wide and she found herself trying to act unimpressed by him. Peter was clearly examining Rose as well and when he blinked his long eyelashes back up to return the gaze into her eyes, Rose turned her head to the side, flicked her eyes in an aggravated manner towards the ceiling, and paused for a few seconds.

"Where am I?" The teen finally realized she had never asked the question and knew practically nothing of her surroundings, to which Peter turned away. With his back facing her, Rose watched as his fingers went to the tie at his neck holding the dark hooded cloak around him; the boy silently peeling the fabric away only to toss it aside to a chair resting beside a small table. "You're in Neverland, my sweet little flower…an island in which you'll never grow older." "What?!" Rose shot up from the bed, her head spinning with disbelief as she clutched to the ends of her long hair, pacing back and forth across a bearskin rug. "No, no, no! This can't be happening! This is all just a dream! Neverland isn't real!"

Peter frowned, capturing the girl's wrist with a firm set of thin fingers where he held up her injured knuckles for her eyes to see in the light. "If it wasn't, would this have happened? Rose, I know this may be a bit to take in, but you have always known about Neverland, about me. I've always been a part of you, ever since you were born!" He smiled encouragingly as her saddened gaze just stared, releasing her wrist in which Peter again motioned to everything around him. "This has always been your true home! Not that drab little structure in England, but here!" Peter slowly lowered his arms, watching as her face compacted with unclear emotion turned away; the boy gently rest a hand on her shoulder in which she jerked away. "Don't touch me!" Rose shouted, tears visible in her eyes.

"What is it you're not telling me?" Instead of brute force, Peter simply asked in the softest tone he could; waiting for as long as it would take to get her to truthfully answer.

"I'm an orphan, Peter…my parents both died in an accident when I was very young. And by that time, Wendy had already passed away from old age as well… Of course I remembered you from stories, but – none of this makes sense to me… The house that man took me from, that was my foster home; it had been that way for several years now, for I had been left the estate in my parents' wills. Now that you know…can you please explain what in the world I'm doing here?" As Rose turned back, she could see the devastated look masking Peter's once lively appearance where the boy fell back into a chair as if in a daze. "Jane…" he breathed out, "Wendy…" Peter's sea green eyes lifted to the downhearted gaze of his little flower's, where Rose then found herself encaged by the practically metal arms of the boy teen; Peter's nose buried into the thin material of her white nightgown at the shoulder. "T-they…they're really gone?" Rose nodded, unsure how to respond to this sudden display of compassion to which she stood there limply, allowing Peter to find whatever comfort he could in the dull embrace.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I had no idea. I didn't – I didn't think_" "It's alright Peter; it's not your fault." "Actually…it is," he released, standing where it was Rose's turn to fall back onto the bed and listen. "Rose…well, when your," Peter paused, unsure of the appropriate word for he just couldn't bring himself to say _grandmother_. "When Wendy, arrived on the island, she enjoyed herself. Made some new friends, taught me a few lessons as well as the Lost Boys, but uh," the smile held on his face by the memories slowly faded. "Wendy was certain she wanted to grow up… She wanted to go home, back to her mother - her parents, but I…I just couldn't let her. I suppose it could've been just a game, letting her figure out the way back yet I_" even talking about it seemed to bring Peter pain of which Rose took great notice, the boy struggling to continue as he settled himself down in a chair; elbows atop his knees as he leaned forward. "Wendy offered me a deal…one she knew I wouldn't refuse. She offered me her first born daughter as payment for seeing she get back home, of which I certainly agreed. Eventually Jane came, she was much more stubborn than Wendy, not concentrating on the fun of the adventure like her mother before her, but only seeing the desperation and need to get home. I offered her the same deal…her first born daughter to come and stay with me in Neverland for eternity in exchange for a return to the _adult _realm. To my surprise Jane actually refused in the beginning, but as time went on, alone on the island, she accepted and agreed to give me you when you came of age…"

He glanced up to her, waiting a few seconds before continuing to see if her face would hint some sort of emotion but Rose refused to show any. "I had been keeping tabs on you, knowing your safety – your condition…but I never thought to check on Jane or Wendy… As you can see, I had known of your turning sixteen and decided for that to be old enough for anyone." Peter stood, taking Rose's hands with great care for he still had a mind to remember that one was hurt very badly. "Rose, you were born with the knowledge of Neverland inside you. This means you will possess abilities similar to mine when it comes time, but to fully settle my agreement with your _mother_, we must combine fates." "What does that mean?" Rose questioned with a cautioned innocence to her voice while watching Peter lean a bit closer, his nose almost touching hers. "It means my little flower, you are to be my bride, as well as mother to all of the Lost Boys. My youth is weakening due to the magical decrease of Neverland's power for not many people believe anymore, but, if we married Rose, your true heart could restore the magic and youth back to the island."

Allowing all the information to sink into Rose's head, Peter waited patiently for some kind of answer yet the young girl remained quiet; her lips parting several times as if she were to speak but nothing came out. "I know it is a lot to take in love, so I will give you time to think about it. You must be awfully tired with everything that's happened," his gentle hands led her to the large bed, tucking her under the thick blankets where Peter next turned out the lights with a clap. "Goodnight my little flower…"

Hours passed with Rose left in complete darkness, unable to catch even the slightest bit of sleep as her mind went wild with questions. Finally giving up on the desire to rest, she stood, brushing out the long skirt of her white nightgown where Rose then glanced about for some means of someone being there. Once discovering herself to truly be alone, she snuck to the arched door covered by a thinned fabric curtain, peeking her head out to see small lanterns lit around the area created by the upwards stretched roots of the large tree seen earlier. Boys dressed in hand sewn clothing patched quite a bit stood all around the large space, conversing quietly amongst those around each other to which one seated alone looked up; his hair a mess of goldenly brown locks lay atop his head with a braided bit resting along his shoulder, where the red line of a scar's presence remained etched into his face like a divider separating the upper right from the lower left. A crooked grin graced his thin lips as his grey eyes managed to capture an intent gaze of the young girl still holding the curtain away as if debating whether to return to the shelter of the room alone or venture forward.

Deciding to make that decision for her, he looked back to the thin twig held in his hand as another held a knife; chipping away at the bark to form a pointed tip. "Peter's little flower has awoken…" All suddenly went quiet, turning to stare at her in silence where Rose calmly swallowed the lump starting to fill her throat. "I am looking for Peter," she stated at which the surprisingly tall boy chuckled, setting aside the sharpened stick to then pick up another. "Pan's gone out for a little bit, told us to make sure you didn't try escaping." Rose inhaled sharply, flashing an annoyed glance to the ceiling at which she parted her lips to again voice a question before being rudely interrupted by the boy. "So you're Jane's daughter huh?" He stood, revealing his true height which caused Rose to step back as he stalked forward; a roughened palm clamping onto her shoulder only for the girl to next be pulled onwards into the room where they all stood.

"Don't be afraid, flower. Peter has told us you are to be our new mother, and a mother shouldn't be afraid of her children." The boy knowingly replied with teasing and temptation to his voice, sitting once again on the small stool-like stump as all the others started to crowd around as though a pack of wild dogs. Rose glanced around, seeing all their dirtied faces while some held clear injury being bandaged here or there to which the girl cautiously pulled away from their gazes. "H-how long will it take him to return?" "Who? Oh Peter? He should be back any second now, but he did mention you had an injury he wanted me to look at?" Rose's gaze quickly sharpened, "_You're _Felix?" "That's what they call me," he bowed his head with an enlightened smirk. Rose groaned with irritation clear in her face while displaying her completely purple and blue knuckles before Felix, the boy dropping his weaponry off to the side as if the sight were an urgent matter. "How did this happen?" his voice had unknowingly lost his edged sarcastic tone, surprising Rose just a bit as she watched him examine the swelling and bruises carefully; consumed by thought.

"I punched a pirate in the face." Felix grinned, displaying a glimpse of whitened teeth as he motioned to another standing around to fetch something Rose had yet to know of. "Fiery little flower…makes things much more interesting. Now, tell me exactly where it hurts on your knuckles; at the sides, on the top, at the palm?" "Mostly here," she attentively brushed over the sore flesh, biting back a hiss at the pain and throbbing she could feel down in the very bone. "Ah," he nodded. "Well with that kind of bruising and consistency throughout a night's rest, I would say these two are fractured at some point in the upper levels of this bone, and this center one may be severely cracked. Were you always so fragile?" The teasing again began which brought a scowl to Rose's face as she shook her head, "Just hit him really hard." Felix laughed openly, taking her hand with a mindful grasp as the other returned with a large box locked by different vine-made latches and stones. "And what would you suggest as treatment?" Opening the first drawer to reveal several different kinds of bandages, Felix quickly glanced over the lot of them, finding one kind to which he started wrapping the three fingers together in a straight manner. "If we tie them together, each one will have to work with the other to bend and move; it will take time to heal, but we have some berries from the island we use for the pain and ice can bring down the swelling."

Watching as he put away the box after closing the latches again, Rose seated herself on the floor beside Felix's chair, looking over the bandages wrapped around her pale white fingers restricting much movement. "How do you know so much about injuries and medicines?" Felix silently pointed to the scar crossing his face, "After that day, I was stuck in a hospital bed, nothing to do but listen to the doctors go all about diagnosing patients with similar injuries and read. That was only a few days before Peter found me; brought me back to Neverland…I've never looked back since." "So all of you are from the real world?" "_Real? _You mean the boring, adult-controlled realm where everything is a wreck? Yes, at some point in our pasts, all of us have been a part of that world…growing older. Here, we never age, can remain young and_ handsome_ all we like." Rose chuckled under her breath, rolling her eyes a bit where Felix laughed, knowing she had caught his sarcasm. "What do you do here that you couldn't in the _adult _realm?" "Look little flower, I know this is new for you, being in Neverland and all, but there are some things Peter didn't want us discussing. The adult realm is one of those things." "Oh," with a pouted lip, her eyes gazed downwards to the floor, filling with the unspoken sadness of being taken from her home. "Hey, come on now," Felix nudged her shoulder with a soft grin.

"There are still other things you'll love about this island. Things that will make you completely forget your old home! Neverland is a place where we can run wild…" His eyes watched as Rose continued to stare forward in silence, a smile stretching his thin lips as he nudged her shoulder again with his knee. "Come on flower; tell the boys a story won't you?" Rose looked up confused, "A story?" "Yeah, you know, like the ones you've read about Peter back in the other realm."

Nonchalantly leaning back against the wall, Felix watched as the boys around them slowly seated themselves in anticipation yet Rose nervously stuttered avoidances. "I don't know of any stories to tell."

"Make one up," he interjected with a smirk.

"I'm not good at telling stories," Rose glared his way.

"We aren't either," Felix shrugged. The girl finally released a deepened breath, knowing there was no escape from the demand for a story at which Rose positioned herself more comfortably on the floor, "Fine then."

"Once upon a time many, many years ago there lived an emperor, who thought so much of new clothes that he spent all his money in order to obtain them; his only ambition was to be always well dressed. He did not care for his soldiers, and the theatre did not amuse him; the only thing, in fact, he thought anything of was to drive out and show a new suit of clothes for he had a coat for every hour of the day! The great city where he resided was very happy, always filled with merry folk; every day many strangers from all parts of the globe arrived. Yet one day, two swindlers came to this city and made people believe that they were weavers, declaring they could manufacture the finest cloth to ever be imagined. Their colors and patterns were said to not only be exceptionally beautiful, but the clothes made of their material possessed the wonderful quality of being invisible to any man who was unfit for his office or unpardonably stupid. The Emperor thought the tale of such cloth was magnificent, deciding to use such a fabric to distinguish the clever from the stupid where those who could see the cloth would then take positions as workmen in his castles," Rose paused, finding the expressions visible on all their faces to truly reveal they were actually listening! And intently at that, for many of the younger seeming boys stared at her with big eyes as though they were concerned she would not continue. Smiling a great deal, she went on, pausing occasionally for breath for the tale seemed to be quite a mouthful.

"The Emperor then gave large sums of money to the swindlers, in advance, so that they would set to work without any loss of time. They set up two looms, and pretended to be very hard at work, but they did nothing whatsoever on the looms for there was truly no such cloth. They asked for the finest silk and the most precious gold-cloth; all they got the swindlers did away with, and worked at the empty looms till late at night. Everybody in the whole town spoke of the precious cloth. At last the emperor wished to see it himself, while it was still on the loom. With a number of courtiers, including the two who had already been there, he went to the two clever swindlers, who now worked as hard as they could, but without using any thread. Unable to see what the swindlers knew was not there the King found himself questioning his own intelligence, thinking to himself to hide his inability to see the cloth and then lied; praising the fabric's undeniable beauty." Finding even Felix to be listening as she glanced his way, Rose grinned, looking to her bandage-wrapped hand with a sudden obviously-fake pain at which she shook her palm towards the tall boy.

"Felix…I could really use some of those berries or ice you were talking about…" she groaned with clear teasing, where several boys set off immediately to find such things; coming back in just moments with a small leather pouch full of purple berries and a small cloth-wrapped bundle of ice melting within it. "Keep going," Felix stated as though a friendly gesture, yet Rose knew it to practically be a beg. "Do you guys really want me to continue the story?" Several nodded while many just replied with an anxious "yes," Felix being one of those few. Finally satisfied, Rose nodded curtly.

"Well, the whole night previous to the day on which the procession was to take place, the swindlers pretended to work, and burned more than sixteen candles thinking proof of the time taken would cause people to see that they were busy trying to finish the emperor's new suit. They pretended to take the cloth from the loom, and worked about in the air with big scissors, and sewed with needles without thread, and sent news to the Emperor that at last his suit was done. The Emperor rushed to their chambers, in which the swindlers insisted the fabric to be complete as well as being as light as a cobweb to insure their plot was to never be discovered. The emperor marched in the procession under the beautiful canopy, and all who saw him in the street and out of the windows exclaimed that they too could see the marvelous workmanship for no one wanted to admit they saw nothing. At last a child spoke, saying he could see nothing which brought on the other confessions of inability; bringing a deep concern to the Emperor who then realized there truly were never any beautiful silks or fabrics, and I believe that boys to be the end." Silence carried as Rose finished, several boys then bursting with questions about the story's end which caused the girl to laugh. The sudden sound of clapping is what broke through their building wall of questions at which Peter stepped from the darkness of the room's shady structuring.

A smile remained on his narrowed face as he continued to clap, being joined by many of the Lost Boys until everyone in the room where applauding Rose's extravagant tale. Peter silenced them all slowly, walking towards Rose as she sat on the floor to which he then offered his hand. "That was a very good story my little flower, quite brilliantly told as well. The boys have always wanted a mother to speak of such tales," he looked around only to then capture her eyes with an intense gaze of powerful sea green orbs hinted by bits of lightened blue. "And I'm glad I finally provided them with one…"


	5. Chapter 5: Lost Girl

"Stop running Peter!" Rose shouted, seeing his rather large lead in whatever direction they were travelling through the brush of the island, "I can't keep up!" The older teen laughed, watching as she carefully lifted herself over a thick fallen tree trunk only to stumble over the edges of her long white nightgown. "Rose, if you don't hurry we'll miss them," Peter replied smirking, his toned arms crossing over his broad chest as he waited for his little flower to catch up. "_Them_, Peter?" her small tone caused his lips to turn into a small grin. "You'll see, they're good friends of mine who live here on the island; they'll be able to help you with new clothing." "Who?" The look of full curiosity in her face enlightened Peter, causing his grin to widen as he took her hand, glancing to the other bandaged one before again meeting her glorious gaze. "No time for questions, they disappear after sunset, which isn't that far away."

Bending down for he did have a bit of height over her, Peter quickly scooped Rose up into his arms; cradling the squirming flower closely to his warm chest in which she looked up to his face, the heat of an embarrassed blush filling her cheeks. "W-what are you doing?" "I'm carrying you; otherwise you'll slip when I start flying. I learned that from Jane." _"Flying!"_ Chuckling as she squealed, Peter didn't let Rose get out another word before lifting off into the clear sky, soaring quickly past fluffed white clouds so high above the island they could see all over the entire landscape. "There's the island_" he stopped abruptly, finding his little flower to be trembling in his arms with her face buried in the scratchy fabric of his green tunic-like dress shirt; Rose's eyes shut as tight as he ever thought possible.

"Rose, you're okay." Knowing the height frightened her, Peter slowed to a complete halt in the vibrant blue sky with his voice in a concerned tone, feeling the small sharpened points of her fingernails digging into the covered flesh of his shoulders like a kitten stuck in a tree. "P-Peter…I want d-down…" the fact there was even the slightest bit of shakiness in her voice made him frown. "Please, d-don't drop me…" "I would never even consider dropping my little flower," his small nose snuck its way into her hair, attempting to comfort her in whatever way possible yet Rose's nails sunk deeper into his shoulders.

"S-so, you can _fly_…?" Peter laughed, the movement in his chest causing his arms to shake just a bit where Rose bit her lower lip, fighting back a nervous squeal. "Flower, I didn't know you were so afraid of heights?" One of his perfectly plucked eyebrows quirked upwards forcing Rose to look away, the embarrassment of being so afraid causing her face to turn bright red, of which she was sure Peter had noticed for his smile continued to remain on his face. "I'm not, it's just…" Rose dropped her gaze to the island far below before finishing for a split second, immediately burying her face back into Peter's chest where her deep breaths could be felt against the exposed flesh at his neckline. "Can we p-please go back down, to the ground now?"

Looking at her face, he could tell Rose wanted down, but a bit of Peter's old mischievous ways crawled back into his thoughts; he knew he couldn't push her too far, yet a little would do his flower some good. "We're not moving a single inch until you're able to look at the island unafraid." "Peter_" "Rose, when I said you were going to have abilities similar to mine, that included flying. You will need to be able to soar through different heights without being afraid."

Rose looked up to him, encasing herself in an undeniably beautiful gaze of two sea green orbs shaded with hints of blue around the edges; Peter unable to look away from his flower's emerald green eyes as well while her grip on his shoulder loosened. Practically nose-to-nose, Rose flickered her eyes downwards to the large blue sea surrounding the rather misshapen island of Neverland, before glancing back to Peter as a smile graced his pink lips. "I knew you could do it," returning to his quickened flying pace, the teen soared through the clear skies, lowering his aim of travel more closely to the ground where Rose released a quick squeal of laughter passing under a curved palm tree.

"Do you like the island, flower?" Peter asked, wanting to know if Rose enjoyed her new home. "Oh, it's marvelous Peter!" The spirited colors of the passing greenery and flowers kept Rose beaming the entire time while flying in Peter's arms; soon, an unimaginably bright garden full of the lightest colored flowers came into view where the boy teen slowed, placing his own flower amongst the rest.

"What is this place?" "The Fairy Gardens, all of Neverland's fairies, pixies, nymphs, whatever you like to call them, live here." Peter blankly looked around as if expecting someone, yet Rose saw nothing but the pale blue and pink flowers surrounding them; contrasting with the lively green of the thin grass separating certain bunches here or there. Standing in a small patch clear of flowers, she eagerly felt the grass tickle her bare feet where Rose twirled around, facing the sun above with a pleased grin and laugh as she looked back to Peter.

"How has the world changed?" his unexpected question caused Rose's grin to slowly fade, a curved eyebrow quirking upwards in question. "Excuse me?"

"The adult realm, how has it changed? When I was there it was nothing but wars and political corrections…but...how is it now?" "Not much different," she started over to him, being careful enough to not crush any flowers under her feet with each step, "Except it seems a lot harsher when you live amongst people certain they want to live in such a way…" Peter looked to his flower with a sideways glance, crossing his arms as they both watched a swift breeze carry through the other flowers, lifting petals into the air only for a curved wind to suddenly form a type of brief cyclone containing pink and blue pieces; a grin passing over Rose's face at the sight.

"It's not that way here Rose, you can do whatever you like in Neverland." "I know Peter," she paused anxiously, glancing to her feet before looking back to his sea green eyes, "But I'm not sure if I'm going to stay." "What?" he stepped forward with a brisk set of fisted hands at both sides. "Rose," Peter looked panicked, angry, and upset, his large eyes searching her face for an answer to his uncertainty at which he found nothing other than sadness soon overcoming his flower's once brightened appearance.

"Peter, I – I just don't know… It's lovely here; it really is, but…" "But nothing, Rose, Neverland is where you belong," Peter firmly gripped her shoulders, jerking her forward a bit too roughly at which he stared straight in her eyes. "Rose, if you leave…Neverland will cease to exist. It all will crumble, everything, even_" Peter choked on his words, looking to the ground below his roughened leather boots, "Even me…"

Rose's eyes grew large with tears forming at the brim, her pale hands shaking at her sides while the wind picked up a bit more forcefully around them. "What?" she replied in disbelief. "But Peter_" "Rose, I thought you understood…" Peter lifted his hands from her shoulders, turning away to look off into the distance so he couldn't see his flower's unexpected tears which brought even more pain to his chest; his hand clutching the material over his heart as it ached. "Neverland is withering…it started when I had decided to make the island my home. It was never meant to be a place for children to stay, only an escape for when they slept…in their dreams, but I changed that. I started taking in the boys born into lives of pain or tragedy, giving them a true home where they could forget their troubles; it seemed like I was doing good at the time, and the boys certainly enjoy their new home, but…I was actually hurting the island." He looked back, finding Rose to be watching him intently as he turned back around; Peter glancing down to the brightened full-bloomed flowers around his feet to which he carefully plucked one from the bottom of its green stem.

Twirling the stem of the light pink flower between his fingers, Peter's eyes looked back to Rose, her own gaze still clouded with hazy saltwater tears though none had yet fallen down her cheeks. "The more Lost Boys that returned to the island with me, the more the magic drained from Neverland, and I never found out until recently." "What do I have to do with all this?" Rose's surprisingly firm voice stunned Peter momentarily before he nodded in continuation, "I found this place, one day when I was flying alone…a large cave protruding from the ocean's blue waters where the magic of Neverland was stored. Some figure was there, a darkened being with no features, the guardian or overseer of whatever was there, and he knew me. Told me I had corrupted the magic, when I decided to stay to keep my youth along with the other boys; the only way I could save Neverland's existence was by finding the one born with the island's heart…" The sudden flare within his sea green irises fascinated Rose as she stepped closer, such a tale didn't quite seem possible, and yet here she was in Neverland of all places! Everything she had ever thought about, Rose could now rethink, seeking whether it to be plausible from the new standards set on the magical landscape.

"_A combination of fates will be all it takes, to heal the land of its wounds, to get things to resume," _Peter whispered, quoting whoever he had spoken with, to which Rose gently touched his shoulder as the shining sun's light cast over them like a new coating of paint; blanketing the flowers with hints of golden highlighting. "What is a combination of fates?" She squeaked out, causing Peter to chuckle as a grin stretched across his face from the notice of her nervous tone. "What do you believe it to be, Flower?" The teen approached her casually, tucking the small flower into her long hair just above the ear, trailing his careful fingers down her jaw to Rose's chin where Peter tilted her head upwards to face him.

"I have to get your heart to beat for me," Peter's lips descended beside her other ear with a seductive purr included in the next addition, "And me alone…"

Rose's breath caught in her throat, the burning heat of a new blush spreading like wildfire through both her cheeks as Peter pulled away with a small smile; having seen her reaction, he thought to take pride in his successful tactic. "Of course," he turned away, allowing her to breathe again for the moment being, "My heart already beats for you, Flower. I'm just not quite sure how to acquire yours, for women have always been a puzzle to me. Wendy was sweet, caring, yet very focused on her future. Jane was…well, Jane was stubborn, with an intelligence comparable to only the smartest of people I've ever known…and then there's you, Rose." Peter's devious gaze travelled back to her as he clapped twice, small lights of all colors suddenly appearing from the flowers or grass filling the sky, illuminating his clear skin with different tones whenever one of the small orbs floated by. "You're my everything Rose…"

Little voices clouded the air with their whispers, the brightened orbs of light blocking Rose's view completely of Peter at which she started panicking a bit; her eyes looking around frantically for the boy teen. "Peter?!"

"_So this is her?" "Oh yes, this is Peter's flower!" "Such lovely hair!" "Beautiful eyes!" "What color should the fabric be?" _The voices seeped into her mind, driving Rose practically insane until Peter peered through the thickened wall of colors; a smile clear on his face. "Rose, these are the fairies of Neverland. Once you have finished getting ready, do call for me, and I'll come back to get you soon." Peter's soft lips pressed to her forehead one solid time before he turned, whispering something to the colors at which they dimmed their light, revealing the tiny beings at their centers. Taking to the sky once again, Peter looked back to his confused flower, her uncertain gaze watching him as he flew away where she was then bombarded by tiny hands pulling at the fabric of her nightgown in a direction she assumed she should follow.

"_Come with us, Peter has instructed us to have you bathed and dressed, we mustn't disappoint him." _This small voice was different, having sounded right next to Rose's ear at which she flinched; looking over her shoulder to see a faint green ball of light flying beside her, its being centered within its light smiling as her wavy blonde hair cascaded over his back in a shredded-fashion green dress. "Who are you?" _"Oh, I'm Green, Tinkerbell actually. Peter assigned me as Head Fairy over the others to help when needed." _"Well, I'm_" _"Rose, yes, Peter has told us so much about you young flower! We are all very excited and honored to have you with us here in Neverland!" _"Where are we going?" Her emerald eyes flickered around the scenery as it changed from the open field of bright flowers, to a compacted pathway curving in-between tall rocks coated in layers of old moss and small mushrooms; Rose then being able to hear the soft sound of water as they continued forward. _"The Youth Springs are just ahead, you'll be able to bathe their while we work on your clothing." _"Oh…thank you."

**XxX**

The chilled water was an unusual feeling as it surrounded Rose, yet she found it surprisingly warmer than the water back at the orphanage where she was lucky if she had the chance to bathe once a week. The fairies flittered around, resting on the jagged rock edges of the large mountain-like structures creating the small flat ground area for the one wide separate pool of water; the crystal blue water tinted a bit greener reminded Rose of Peter's eyes. Light cast from their small beings, illuminated the area like candles as they whispered excitedly amongst themselves; Rose only being able to recognize one in particular as she flew closer to the pool she rest in.

"_This spring, the waters are rich with the power of Neverland; it's are what keeps this land and all on it so young. If one were to drink directly from it, these basins could cure any ill. Spanish sailors amongst the adult realm used to call it the Fountain of Youth, searching for years to have the secret of health and wellness. Adults can't cross onto the island, its magic blinds them from seeing what children here can." _Rose's wide eyes watched the fairy as she seated herself on a small mushroom near the spring's opening, where she felt obligated to pull her knees to hide her bare chest while in the water. Tinkerbell giggled, _"It is alright flower, we do not mean to make you feel uncomfortable." _She relaxed just a bit, tensing again as a group of fairies went to her hair, wetting it with seashells filled with the spring's water and washing it with a sweet smelling shampoo which made Rose grin a bit for all of this seemed quite odd. To be on the island of Neverland, surrounded by magic, with the means of marrying a mythical forest vigilante, yet it all seemed to settle in Rose's mind as if it were something quite common. Even the fairies around her now didn't frighten her; instead she found their miniature beings quite interesting to study as her eyes examined them all around the spring.

"So the Spaniards knew of Neverland?" Tinkerbell looked back to the human with large green eyes, her glittering transparent wings flicking open and closed reminding Rose of a butterfly resting on a flower as she nodded. _"Yes, it is very common for tales of the island and its inhabitants to return to the adult realm; seeing as Peter is visited by children nightly in their dreams; but it is the most likely cultures learned of these magic places here from the Lost Boys." _"What do you mean?" Rose curved an eyebrow in confusion, was this how she had learned of Peter to begin with? Had the tale of even the young boy vigilante travelled across the realms from simply a child who had seen him in their dreams?

"_T__hough Peter does promise them better lives filled with youth and fun, there are obligations. Peter has placed rules amongst things on the island, if a Lost Boy is to ever break one of the rules which have placed with the upmost importance; he is to be sent back to the adult realm. Boys that return often remember the experience of Neverland much more vividly than participants of the nightly visits, though no matter what, the memories always seemed to fade with age." _Tinkerbell seemed disappointed by the fact as her once lively golden light, glinting with a bit of hazy green, dimmed. "I'm sorry…" not knowing exactly what to say, she supposed an apology would suffice as an equal. The light returned to its brightened content as she looked up to Rose, _"It's alright Rose, you're here now. Once you have married Peter, all will become peaceful on the island once again." _

Dropping her gaze to the water surrounding her pale figure, Rose lifted a handful of the white suds from the shampoo and soaps that now clouded its once clear surface; watching as it dripped and etched its own pathways down her arm until reaching the waters once again. "I am uncertain about my staying on the island." Admitting the fact, all the fairies gasped, silence falling on the springs as Rose stepped out of the water to dry herself off with a towel lying on one of the rocks.

"_Flower," _Tinkerbell spoke with concern and caring coloring her voice as she appeared near where Rose stood. _"If you do not remain with Peter_" _"Yes, I know, everything will cease to exist, Peter told me." _"So he knows of your uncertainty?" _"Yes, and now he's completely focused on getting my heart to beat only for him." Tink sighed in awe with a gleam filling her eyes, as if thinking the gesture were romantic, _"Well, he certainly isn't used to being turned away by a girl. Both Wendy and Jane gave into him at some point, but you are the only one who has managed to actually receive his affection, and yet you do not accept or return it. Why?" _

Rose released a deepened breath, drying her long hair now that her pale body was dried. "I just…I don't know what to think now…" _"You better decide soon Flower, Peter isn't known to wait for things he wants; he is known for taking it. If you are not to come to a conclusion soon, he may make one for you." _"Peter wouldn't do that," the teenage girl flinched as the fairies started combing through her damp hair with a seashell-made brush, at which she took it to do herself. Tinkerbelle nodded to another direction in which groups of small fairies then carried over clothing in shades of darkened green and brown, many helping Rose dress quickly where they then found a small mirror, obviously just a chunk of a once bigger piece where the girl seemed stunned by her own reflection.

Tink watched curiously, tilting her head to the side like a child, seeing how the Flower's emerald eyes studied the reflection as if it were another person; her small finger skimming over the white flesh of her cheek covered a bit in practically faded red freckles. _"Have you never seen your reflection before?" _the fairy asked with a laugh, meaning it as a joke where Rose didn't even glance over; continuing to study her image. "No…not in a long time…"

That silenced Tinkerbell, leaving the teen girl to look at her slim face in a new light; pale skin, contradicting with her hair which now seemed redder than the light brown she once knew of herself yet matching the freckles that started to appear across her nose and cheekbones.

The reflection seemed practically foreign to Rose; she hadn't seen herself in years since the orphanage didn't have a mirror, yet this image before her now…she just couldn't believe. With cheekbones higher on her face, it made her pale pink lips appear smaller while prominently placed; the fairies coating the surface of her lips and around her eyes with special paint ground from shells as Tink had foretold. Fluttering her newly-elongated black lashes, the color of her green eyes stood out boldly, visible for all to see which meant she could use the feature to her advantage; Rose's mind spouting one idea after another about how Peter would look at her now. Dressed in a darkened grayish-green tunic, tied in an x-fashion all the way down the front, exposing the tank top underneath, Rose flashed her gaze down to the darker shaded pants extending down until the legs were tucked into two worn leather boots.

"I must look like Peter," she chuckled, glancing around, over her shoulder at the back as Tink grinned. The fairies next tied her long hair back in an extended braid, small bits and pieces slipping from the beginning around her ears, though Rose thought it made her look more natural compared to other things. _"You are now a true Lost Girl, Flower. Carry the title with pride." _


	6. Chapter 6: Frightened

Settled around the fire as the orange and red flames danced amongst the charring logs, all of the Lost Boys gathered closer to their leader as he seated himself on the stump of a rotten tree. Peter's glistening eyes flickered up, examining each one of the older boys around him to see if there could perhaps be competition for his Flower's heart. Many of the boys' submitted under the pressure of his gaze, yet only two or three seemed to handle his glare until Peter's eyes lit with the fire he knew he could produce behind his irises when threatened by the loss of his Flower.

Felix noticed Peter's tense position as the young teen pulled a small dagger from a leather pouch tied to his belt, taking thinned twigs only to chip away at the edge to form a point. "How does Rose like the island?" The taller blonde-headed teen stepped over beside his leader, leaning against a large walking stick he carried which doubled as a weaponry club if needed.

Peter calmed at the mention of his Flower, which Felix took notice of almost immediately. "Rose loves the island…but she isn't sure she should stay…" All the boys suddenly silenced, looking to their leader with fear and anticipation clear in their eyes for this situation affected them as well. Felix waved them away, signaling them all back to their posts so he could speak with Peter alone seeing as to how their worry wouldn't help Peter's. "Does she know what will happen?" "Yes," he replied, agitation filling his voice as Peter continued chipping away the end of another twig. "But, Peter…doesn't she understand what will_" "I've made it clear what will happen!" The green-dressed vigilante leapt to his feet, holding the silver-bladed dagger tightly in one hand while a newly-crafted wooden arrow in the other; Peter's figure wearing down the very soles of his boots as he marched back and forth with muttered words of irritation tainted by a bit of a confused tone.

"But…I - I can't hurt Rose," he practically choked on his words, where Felix watched as Peter threw down the dagger and spear, clutching the space over his chest as if the very thought of Rose leaving brought him great pain. "What are you going to do?" Felix crossed his arms casually, where Peter stomped over, a firmly-clenched hand pointed at his nose scarred by the line running over it. "I need to win Rose's heart before our time runs out. Neverland only has so much magic left, and if I don't hurry the boys will all soon be back in the adult realm." An unexpected widening of Felix's eyes caused Peter to nod, "You heard me right, that shadow being in that cave will return every single Lost Boy back to the very orphanages, slave auctions, or terrible life they had wanted to escape in the first place…" Sighing, Peter gently rubbed his eyes; his mind spinning with nothing but comments of anger and confusion towards Rose's rejection. He had admitted to his love for her! He had promised everything she could ever dream of! Yet she still shied away, as though she were frightened by the thought of a perfect life with him – wait, Peter stopped his continuous marching.

Could that be it? Was there something in the adult realm that held her away from his affections? A child, no, she was much too young for that. Family? No, Wendy and Jane had both passed, but then again…

A troublesome grin stretched Peter's shaded pink lips, his eyes travelling from their gaze at the dirt ground to Felix's questioning stare. "My little flower has a sibling…"

**XxX **

The sun had already set, and Peter still had yet to receive word from Rose; his pacing had begun again just after he had given orders to Felix and several of his most-trusted Lost Boys to discreetly discover more about his little Flower. If she did have a sibling, why would she not have said anything? Surely Rose understood he could bring her last known family member onto the island as well, didn't she? Could there be a reason she didn't mention her sibling, or had Rose planned this?

Peter stood alone around the camp's fire, listening to the silence all around accompanied by the occasional crackle of fire eating away at new logs placed in the rather large encirclement of rocks. _"What could she possibly be doing?" _The longer he stood pacing, the more Peter's mind continued to tear away at the last bit of sanity brought on by her past presence; due to her absence, he was practically going insane. He had never felt this way before; it was as though Rose was some kind of drug he couldn't live without! A life line at which he couldn't survive if broken!

The very thought of Rose deciding to return to the adult realm caused his inner conscious to throb, pulsing on and on as it seemingly attempted to push the thought out. All completely froze around him at the sudden innocent sound, even the crickets discontinued their chirping as Peter stepped forward looking in the direction he knew Rose would be. "Peter!" her small voice barely echoed, "Peter Pan!"

That devilishly charming smirk returned to his lips as he sprang into the darkened night sky, flying as fast as he could through the cool air until his sea green eyes caught the sight of Rose, standing again in the field of brightened flowers where her pale white skin glistened with the light of the silvery moon. She smiled as he descended before her, landing on his feet with a small thud only to practically jump forward, encaging her small being in his toned arms. Peter could feel Rose stiffen in his embrace, the uncertainty towards his display of affection clear in her shortness of breath which formed his once lively grin down into a tiny pout.

"Did you have fun with the fairies?" he asked while releasing her from his arms, stepping back as Peter stared to the grass around their feet before finally gazing up to his flower's face.

Rose could feel his piercing eyes scaling slowly upon her legs, examining her tiny waist defined by a tilted leather belt hanging on her hips, and quite frankly just staring at her slightly-exposed bust visible from the downed neckline of her green vest cover. At last Peter's eyes made their way to her face, after having lingered on the pale skin of her neck and collarbone; Rose's cheeks burning with the heat of a bashful blush as he inspected her features. "Yes," she answered shyly. The boy teen grinned, having noticed her reaction to his gaze, at which Peter leaned forward; his lips only and inch from hers where he could feel Rose lean back. The close proximity between them caused her breathing to deepen, an unknown source of fire igniting behind her eyes as well which Peter found wildly attractive.

He shook his head chuckling, "I'm here to bring you back to camp, Flower. But I'll stop leaning forward if that makes you uncomfortable. If you ask me, I'd say you were a little," he paused, leaning forward, and whispered into Rose's ear having passed her lips, "turned on…"

Rose rolled her eyes with a short chuckle herself, having took notice of this being Peter's effort in seduction. "The day I get _turned on_, by you will be the day Neverland dies." The boy stood straight with confusion written all over his face, "Are you saying Neverland will?" "No Peter, I'm saying it won't." He watched as his flower's careful eyes turned to examine the flowers in the light of the moon, her posture unsettling for Peter knew there was something off with her comment until he finally realized it.

"Are you saying you'll marry me, Rose?" She turned at his question, a slight pink resting in the white flesh of her cheeks as her eyes seemed to evade every possible way he tried to gain full contact. "If it's the only way to save the island…yes." Peter captured her hands, tugging her closer to his chest where his concerned eyes finally caught her own stare. "Rose, you do not understand. Though I appreciate your pledge of marrying to save the island, it is not that easy; you must fall in love. You encase the very heart of the island and all its power, that heart has to beat for the one connected to its lands for the connection to again be made. Is it really that hard for you to even think of me as a lover?"

"No, no!" she shouted, seeing his downhearted gaze at the notion of which Rose attempted to explain. "Peter, I…I just don't_" Unexpectedly interrupted, Rose's eyes grew wide, practically out of their sockets as she realized Peter's lips were capturing hers. He was kissing her! The smooth texture of his pink lips moved against hers in a way she couldn't refuse but to fight against, hearing the pleased rumble in Peter's chest as his hands worked their way around her waist, pulling her close with a tight hold. The rhythm worked between their lips caused Rose to unknowingly close her eyes, her own hands draped over Peter's broad shoulders as she felt his tongue gently trail along her bottom lip begging for permission to enter. _"No…" _Rose felt her thoughts slipping, _"No…no! No! No stop!" _

Shoving Peter away hard, Rose fell flat on her back in the bed of flowers, gasping for air from the long contact of his lips which she could still feel. His angering laughter made her growl as she stood, only to again come face-to-face with a smirking Peter pleased with his course of action previously acted out. "I should've hit you!" "You should've, but you _didn't_. My point is, flower, there isn't any use in fighting me. Your heart already has a weakness for my _actions_," he hid a taunting behind the word, which made Rose scowl disapprovingly. "It's only a matter of time before you weaken enough for me to finally advance," Peter intended the comment with as much of a sexual innuendo as it already announced.

"That will never happen!" she practically screamed, startling Peter as he looked back to find wavering tears filling her eyes. Had he truly frightened her? Appearing in front of her with the use of his magic, he gently wiped away the dripping tears with the press of his thumbs as she trembled unsteadily. "Rose, I didn't mean_" she crouched down, causing her being to seem even smaller than he thought possible as the sound of her sobs filled the silent evening around them.

"What has caused your heart to push the thought of me away?" he accidentally voiced his subconscious question, watching as her head lifted after she had wiped away the tears. "I'm just scared Peter…" "Scared of what? I don't understand your fear towards me." He squatted beside her, offering out an open hand which she took shakily, both then standing where Peter watched Rose wondering what he could do to earn her affection. Sighing as she lastly didn't answer, he kissed her forehead, taking Rose back in his arms as he lifted off into the air once more. "I'll do whatever it takes to win your heart, Flower. Your importance to me is undeniably my number one concern, which continues to have me wondering of your sake and wellbeing; I would never harm you. Be sure to remember the only thing I can give you is my love and adoration, as well as my time and complete focus, of which you have twenty-four hours a day." Peter's eyes travelled to her face, finding her bright gaze to be studying his own appearance in silence.

"I don't mean to sound threatening or irritated, but my time for this connection to happen has shortened greatly. We only have a week or more, and so far it hasn't gotten off to the best start."


	7. Chapter 7: A Focused Heart

Entering the tree hideout in an excited haste after finding news that would please his leader, Felix paused suddenly; seeing Peter hand over a small plate covered in the best light meat pieces from the pheasant speared over a circle encased fire, to a young girl dressed in patched clothing sewn with the same green and browns as the young boy vigilante. Surely this wasn't Rose? Her skin had become a clear milky canvas with small specks of red freckles placed across her nose and cheekbones, matching the sudden brightness to her red-tinted hair less brown than he remembered; a flash of her mind-blowing emerald eyes in his direction caused Felix to nearly forget what he had come to say.

Peter chuckled with a pleased grin, "Nice to see you boys could join us for dinner Felix, there wasn't much meat left." He seated himself rather closely beside his flower on a short log they had pulled into the hideout, gnawing away at one of the legs stripped from the smoke-roasted body while occasionally glancing at Rose to see her selectively eating bits of the meat he had given her.

"Peter," Felix replied a little breathless, having to drag his eyes away from Rose's face, "We found something." The boy's head turned, a narrowed gaze motioning back to his flower seated next to him in which Felix nodded; Rose looked up to Peter with an innocent flutter of her long black lashes. "What's this about?" Peter grinned, carefully touching her shoulder trying to appear as though everything were fine. "It's nothing flower, I sent the boys out searching for some more of those pain-killing berries for your hand. Does it still hurt?"

Rose could sense something was off in Peter's tone, and by the far-too-calm look in his sea green eyes, yet she decided to ignore it for now. Setting down her plate still hosting a space of several pieces of meat, she lifted her bandage-wrapped hand, seeing the cloth to be stained and rather damp from hiking around the island. She could feel the digits throbbing as the bone started to heal its cracks, but it wasn't unbearable; the bandages covered the darkened bruises along with the swelling so Rose couldn't tell if she did need anything. "I think I'll be fine Peter, but thank you." "Of course Flower," the boy draped his arm along her shoulders, feeling Rose stiffen at the notion which caused a smirk to spread his pink lips all the while, one of his eyebrows jumped up as they always seemed to do.

**XxX**

"Excuse me for a moment Rose," Peter slipped into his private bedroom with Felix and several other Lost Boys following, all silent as they watched their leader casually stroll over to a chair and seat himself next to a stump-made table. "Tell me what you found," his expression seemed almost uninterested as his fingers carefully traced the rings of the tree's life documentation. "There _is_ someone back in the adult realm, but it's not a sibling; there's a young girl back at the orphanage. After going through a couple of the place's files, we found that she came in the same year Rose did except her parents had actually given her up. We weren't able to find much more or any connection really although Rose and the little girl shared rooms in the orphanage."

Peter's thumbnail tapped one of the rings in thought, the teen then standing while releasing a deepened breath where he motioned out to the others behind Felix. "Speak of this mission to no one, especially Rose." They all nodded before exiting the room, having noticed Peter's motion to leave and eat dinner. Felix started to leave as well until the teen called him back, "I didn't mean you. I need to talk with you." The taller boy nodded, removing the hood of his hand sewn cloak as he stood watching Peter pace back and forth with crossed arms, a notion he rarely ever did. "I need to speak with her about this…but, she mustn't know we've been digging into her past. What do I tell her?"

"Honestly Peter, just come out and ask her; she already knows you've been keeping tabs on her as she grew up, you could just say you've seen the little girl in one of her earlier moments or something." Felix leaned against his large hiking staff, watching as the boy vigilante chewed at the bit of his nails that were left before turning to him. "Felix, I have to win her heart in two weeks or less. You've dealt with women before, haven't you?"

Felix couldn't help but to grin, "You're asking _me _for love advice?"

"It was worth a shot," Peter chuckled, continuing his pace back and forth where he abruptly paused, parting the curtain door just enough for them both to peer out and see the Lost Boys huddled around Rose; her squeals of laughter and remaining smile causing Peter's heart to flutter. She was a perfect mother to those boys, and he could not afford to lose her, which meant he had to do something! Felix smiled at the picture as well, knowing Peter's love for his flower already while combining that with the knowledge of Rose's compassion for the Lost Boys; the older teen himself listened in on the questions each younger boy threw at her along with her answer. They asked about the adult realm, how everything had changed, if it even had, and Rose's own personal living conditions at a young age. She answered truthfully enough, managing to put enough detail into the personal questions that it avoided revealing anything about _her _as a person, which caused Peter to grin; his flower was quite crafty with her wording.

Letting down the curtain to the room, he sighed, glaring at the floor as confusion and irritation clouded his mind; this was impossible! Every move he had thought about doing now seemed risky, there was always the chance it could frighten her for Rose turned out to be a bit more fragile than he had originally thought. Peter assumed he was just comparing her to Jane, for her mother could surely handle whatever he dished out, including unexpected kisses and flirtatious comments. He could still feel the soft skin of her pale pink lips on his, the fire that suddenly flared as he challenged her into fighting his kiss; it was magnificent, at least until she shoved him away. If Peter could just get that fire to ignite once again, it might make Rose's heart finally show her who she belongs with, but it would take a miracle to do that.

Tilting his head curiously, Felix flickered his eyes between Peter's thoughtful expression and the door, questioning if he could leave in silence. "Yes Felix, you may go, it's about time we returned or Rose will get suspicious of our scheming." Both boys exited the room quietly, Peter plastering on a fake smile at the sight of so many of the Lost Boys uncomfortably close to his flower who didn't seem to notice him until he stood on the other side of the fire. "Hello Peter," she replied with a small grin while eating the rest of the meat on her plate, not seeing the boys quietly retract from their close range as he stalked nearer. Placing himself in between Rose and one of the boys, his glare travelled quickly around the room, sending their stares elsewhere while Peter grinned over to his flower who had finished her plate.

"Would you like to see a magic trick, Rose?" She nearly choked on her water when he asked, coughing with an intrigued smile as she set her glass down to the side while nodding. Peter chuckled, scooting closer where his body pressed against her side rather closely, the boy feeling Rose's sudden discomfort as he trailed his palm all the way down her exposed arm to her hand; placing his hand over hers. Raising their hands together towards the flames licking hungrily at the air above, Peter grinned with his lips an inch from her ear, knowing the contact caused his flower to lose focus for her hand practically trembled under his. "Just watch," he whispered seductively, feeling Rose's breathing become shortened as he fanned out their fingers. The flames suddenly broke apart, becoming pieces that floated into the air, shaping themselves into the forms of animals; at first a large bunny rabbit, crackling with each of its short hops around the ceiling of the hideout.

After Rose gasped with fascination gleaming in her eyes, which allowed Peter to chuckle, motioning with his hand out to the left just a bit where the rabbit suddenly morphed, changing into a small ball of feiry light before becoming a thin slender figure; a snake, no a dragon! Its long being stretched, its orange-red appearance made the details that appeared in its scales, horns, and eyes, that much more impressive to Rose as she looked back to Peter who now held a light grip on her waist with his other hand. "How did you do that?" "It's magic, Flower. Do you still not believe in the island's power?" "Well…I don't know…"

The boy stood, pulling Rose up with him where the dragon then faded away into the thin air, becoming nothing but smoke that escaped through the hole leading all the way out to the very top of the tree-made hideout. Peter again pulled his flower's hand out in front of her, coming around her side where her innocent emerald eyes watched the teen in confusion. "Rose, believe in the island for just a few seconds and focus all your thoughts onto the fire. The tactic I use for my abilities is concentration, a clear and strong mind, along with a focused heart; the island can sense your uneasiness and it will only grant your full ability when truly ready. Now, perform the small motion I just did with you; fan out your fingers, but remember to concentrate."

Her gaze shifted to the fire, examining its ever-changing shades of red, orange, and occasionally yellow; Rose attempted emptying her thoughts, feeling the warmth of the flames teasing her palm's flesh with an imaginary embrace of heat. She grinned unknowingly, fanning out fingers in a bit different fashion from Peter's with a clear image in her mind of what she hoped the outcome would be. A surge of power travelled through the veins of her arm extended outward, mimicking the feel of fire as it passed through her blood, which gave Rose a shortened thrill of energy. Sure enough, the flames lifted, just as they had with Peter's demonstration yet this time, the figure formed into a stallion, galloping across what Rose had imagined as an open field much like the Fairy Gardens. Focused completely on her creation, she didn't notice the boys' and Peter's reaction, the boy teen's smile stretching from ear-to-ear while the others mouths lay ajar.

Peter hadn't believed Rose would catch on so quickly, but just as before with the kiss, the idea of believing in magic struck the fire behind his flower's eyes. Her fire-made figure was beautifully depicted for a rookie at magic, the stallion's long wild mane and tail blowing back as if a strong wind were carrying it with his large flank and chest muscles moving like a real horse, had it been galloping so quickly as well. Utterly blown away by his flower's potential, Peter watched as she quietly let her palm drop to her side, the flames extinguishing into the air where all the Lost Boys sat around the room in silence. Felix smiled, again leaning forward with his long staff before him. "Nice going flower, you'll be besting Peter in magic battles in no time."

Rose giggled, causing Peter's heart to skip a beat as she looked back at him, her long red braid sliding over her shoulder as she softened her gaze. "How do you think I did Peter?" "Marvelous, love," he couldn't help but to break out in a smile, "Marvelous…"


End file.
